His own Way
by Chooch77
Summary: Roxas refuses to join with Sora and escapes from DiZ and travels the multi-verse to accomplish his goals of becoming his own person outside of Sora, beating Riku, and defeating Organization XIII. X-over with many games, movies, TV shows, cartoons, comics, and anime. Roxas/mult. main pairing. Darker worlds and darker Roxas. Rated T for now, may go up in rating later. Reboot is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I am coming at you with a new story, this a Kingdom Hearts crossover with the main character being Roxas. Nothing against Sora, I just find Roxas to be way cooler if he's written right and the way he is for part of Kingdom Hearts 2 and in 358 days/2 and I haven't actually played Kingdom Hearts 2 in years so I am going off of the youtube cutscenes, what I have played of 358 days/2, and what I have read in fanfiction, but it should work as I am using very few of the worlds in the cannon verse, and am instead using a plethora of other content.**

 **Brutal Legend**

 **Naruto**

 **Jak 3**

 **Maybe Frozen**

 **Spiderman Web of Shadows**

 **Fate/Stay Night UBW TV**

 **Batman Arkham Knight**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Dark Wonderland**

 **Prototype 2**

 **Soul Caliber 5**

 **Skyrim**

 **Devil May Cry 3+4**

 **Assassin's Creed**

 **Bayonetta**

 **X-men Origins Wolverine (Mutant form-Mutagen)**

 **Unreal Tournament (Future War form-GunBlade)**

 **MAR (ARM form-ARM Blade)**

 **Infamous Second Son (Conduit form-Channeler)**

 **Percy Jackson (original, not Olympus) (Divine form) (Divinity)**

 **Harry Potter Years 5-7 (Wizard Form) (Mystic Blade)**

 **High School DXD (Balance Breaker form- Demonic)**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender (Avatar Form-Elementalist)**

 **And more!**

 **I know you all are looking at this list like what the heck is he thinking, but I think I can fit all of these into the series, plus the # of different worlds may go down, but I doubt it as I have ideas for different forms and keyblades from every single world up there, meaning it is likely to only expand.**

 **Without further ado and with the information that you have, here it is!**

Roxas approached the man cloaked in red that only had one eye showing with a serious look on his face.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen wielder," The man in red said.

"Who are you talking to," Roxas asked, challengingly, "Me or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course," The red man said. "You reside in darkness." The man continued, "What I need is someone who can move about the light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am a servant of the world." The man said before changing his tone to a mocking one, "And if I am a servant, then you can consider yourself a tool."

Roxas, already angry from all that he had done and then the messing with the memories, grew enraged. "Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cuz I'm not laughing!"

Roxas finished the statement by charging at the man in red with the Keyblade that he had materialized. He slashed at the man in red with the blade only to be sent through as if he wasn't even there.

"My apologies," The man said, "This is only a data based projection."

Roxas let out a scream of rage and aggravation before slashing until he got tired.

The man then vanished, Roxas being completely worn out.

The man then reappeared and Roxas quickly put up a front of being completely fine.

"I hate you so much," Roxas said, still enraged but too worn out to actually charge and fight him.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora, he is far too nice for his own good." The man said.

"No!" Roxas objected immediately, "My heart belongs to me."

He gathered up the energy for one more charge and slashed at the man in red.

Roxas was about to give in before a series of memories comes to him.

The memories were all of a black haired girl in a black cloak like Axel's.

"Xion…" He muttered before he gripped his Keyblade tighter.

"Xion was erased from existence, so that I'd be better off. I can't waste that." Roxas finally decided before turning around and starting to walk away, ignoring the pull to Sora.

Then he remembered how he came to where he was. He remembered Riku becoming something else and beating him, and then darkness. Then, he remembered the man in red's name, "DiZ."

Roxas continued walking away, vowing to defeat Organization XIII on his own and without becoming part of Sora again.

Namine saw this and rushed into the room. "Roxas, you have to join back with Sora! Or else Organization XIII wins!"

Roxas shook his head, "No, Xion gave her life so that I would be better off. I am not throwing that in her face like that. She joined him so that I wouldn't have to!"

Namine tried to get in his way only for him to gently lift her and put her aside.

"Namine, for helping me remember who I am, I thank you. But, please don't stop me. I don't want to hurt you, but I am going to be my own person, not a shadow of Sora." Roxas said.

Namine looked extremely sad and guilty at that and was about to say something before DiZ appeared.

"How unfortunate" DiZ said with a booming laugh.

Roxas tried to rush past DiZ only for him to be hit in the stomach by the palm of DiZ's hand and brought to his knees in one hit.

Roxas gasped for breath on the ground before he was picked up by DiZ.

"It seems that I will have to forcefully reconnect you to Sora." DiZ said. "Too bad, for all your posturing, your still just a nobody."

Roxas' eyes quickly flew open as he thought to himself, I only have one shot at this.

Roxas quickly elbowed the unexpecting DiZ and broke free before rushing at the door like he was going to go to it before stopping and letting DiZ crash into the door as he had gotten up. Then he quickly focused the remaining bit of his power beneath his feet and opening a dark corridor to go through.

"NO!" DiZ roared in frustration, seeing all he had worked for quickly disappearing into the corridor.

He tried to grab him but Roxas quickly surged the dark corridor one more time, and quickly disappeared through it right before DiZ's hands could grab him.

"Namine, quickly, find out where he went to and try and connect him to Sora further, maybe it will force the merge between the two and cause Sora to emerge." DiZ said desperately.

Namine quickly focused, trying her hardest to do what he said.

She quickly came to a corridor, only to find that the hall was expanding rapidly, creating more and more distance between Roxas and Sora. She knew right then and there that it was impossible for her to get Roxas back, so she quickly tried to focus and see where he was, as the distance between them caused her to be unable to keep the connection stable for long.

The last thing she saw was a temple of some kind and a man with long slicked back black hair wearing a leather jacket, chain with a skull on it, leather pants, black steel toed boots, and a guitar on his back.

Namine quickly returned to the present and reality only to see DiZ looking at her and she shook her head in answer to both of the questions that she could see coming.

DiZ's face scrunched up in anger at his carefully laid plan crumbling beneath him before he slapped Namine so hard that she landed on the ground. Uncaring, DiZ stalked away, muttering, "Useless."

Namine laid on the floor with tears in her eyes before slumping over and sitting down, not moving from that spot for a while.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Roxas woke up to a man prodding at him with a steel toed boot.

"Dude, you alright," The man asked, seeing that Roxas was waking up.

Roxas shook off sleep from his unconsciousness and opened his eyes to see a man in all black with a skull and chain around his neck looking over him carefully.

"I'm fine," Roxas said, taking the hand that the man had offered him to help him up. "Where are we?"

The man in black looked disappointed in that before saying, "Dunno, I was hoping that you would have some sort of an idea of where we were, cause I have no clue."

Roxas sighed in disbelief and relief, disbelief because he couldn't believe his luck, not knowing where he was and the only other person not knowing, and relief that he wasn't stuck in Sora again.

The man quickly asked, while Roxas was getting his bearings, "What's your name, anyway? Feels weird to call you kid or something in my head all of the time."

Roxas shook off all his tiredness at once before extending his hand out to meet the man in black's offered hand. "My name's Roxas. Yours?"

The man in black smirked before saying, "Eddie Riggs. Now, we know each other, now we gotta figure out what the heck is going on here."

 **Done! I hope that you enjoyed the starting chapter of this story. Please read and review, and no pointless flames please.**

 **Information Sheet:**

 **Roxas**

 **Affiliation: Organization XIII (past), currently on his own**

 **Weapon: Keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion**

 **Specialty: Blade wielding**

 **Description: The Nobody of Sora. He looks almost exactly like Sora only wearing a white version of Sora's outfit.**

 **Current forms: Original form**

 **Namine**

 **Affiliation: DiZ**

 **Weapon: none**

 **Specialty: mind walking and magic**

 **Description: A soft spoken blond with all white clothing and white tennis shoes. The Nobody of Kairi.**

 **Current form: Original form**

 **DiZ**

 **Affiliation: Himself**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Specialty: Technology**

 **Description: A man cloaked in blood red clothes with only one green eye showing.**

 **Current form: Original form**

 **Eddie Riggs**

 **Affiliation: Rebellion against Tainted Coil**

 **Weapon: Guitar**

 **Specialty: Musician and tactician**

 **Description: A man in all black clothes and a skull and chain necklace.**

 **Current form: Original form**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Inspirations for this fic: DemonAbyss' The Twilight Will**


	2. Brutal Land 1

**Yo! Sorry it has taken a couple of days. The chapters aren't normally going to be this long, but I decided that since this was the preface that it should be longer than the others as it explains a lot about what is going on as well as introduces many of the characters. The next chapter may take a bit longer as I have some stuff that needs done in the next couple of weeks.**

 **I will be responding to reviews for this story as this archive has very few good stories and that means less reviews for new stories.**

 **Doubledamn-For the most part, the form's abilities will stay separate from each other, however, the internal ability to use chakra and other abilities like that will transfer over from form to form, the chakra form will just take it to new heights that no one will be able to reach. This means that, eventually, there may be some interesting combinations to see. Also, yes, I do believe that there is a difference between the light eco in Jak 3 and in TPL. For one, the light eco in TPL was manufactured and was fake. Another thing was that it was condensed and almost solid, unlike in 3 where it is more liquid and flowing. Also, the attack and defense bit was an interesting consideration, but I believe that the light eco from TPL had the ability to attack because of the way that it was created out of other ecos and it likely took on their properties, while in 3 it is pure eco and doesn't have any other type to influence it.**

 **The reason that it was listed was because this was just at the start of Brutal Legend and is going through the story. The information will be updated as needed and as the characters change, and he only had his guitar at that point.**

 **DarkLord98- You may suggest whatever worlds that you wish, doesn't automatically mean that I will accept them, but you are free to suggest any that you think would work with this story.**

 **Reishin Amara-Indeed it would be interesting to see what Roxas could do with a blank virus, but I think it would be more interesting to see Alex Mercer be saved from himself at the end. I've always liked the stories that have Alex surviving the end of Prototype 2, especially as we see that there is still good left in him, it is just dragged down by his darkness and pessimism.**

 **MewLover9000 (Guest)- Thank you for that. Also, I am familiar with the worlds that you are talking about, and I am thinking about using worlds like Bleach and Rosario + Vampire. My only negative is that those worlds are ongoing. I don't like to have the information I use become outdated as I write, so I will likely wait for those mangas to become complete. I will also like to put terminator as one of the stories that I can use. But it will be the Sarah Conner Chronicles that I use because I like the way that the characters were. I will definitely use the Yu Yu Hakusho verse as I love that series. Also, I agree that Roxas is more mature than Sora, it is easily seen in how they act and react to situations, however, you will also be seeing the more lighthearted and childish side of Roxas as the reason that he was so mature was because he couldn't feel any emotion hardly at all, meaning logic and reason ruled him. He will be discovering that he is not just a nobody of Sora, so he will be exploring all aspects of himself, including his emotions.**

 **Also, thank you ultima-owner, edboy4926, and frans-claude for the support in this story. Here is the next chapter of His own Way. Please enjoy!**

Roxas woke up and he and Eddie were looking around the place for anything obvious.

"So, know anything about where we are?" Roxas asked Eddie.

"The master comes," They looked down and saw five hooded figures surrounding a war axe.

"How did we miss that?" Roxas asked himself, facepalming himself. Seriously, how do you miss five very creepy cultists surrounding a war axe when it was right in front of you?

His desire to facepalm harder was completely added to when he heard Eddie speak. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not your master."

Roxas sighed and said to Eddie, "Good rule of thumb, nothing good ever comes from speaking up like that."

Roxas was proven right when one of the cultists said, "Not you, but you'll make a great sacrifice."

"Oh, Fuck," Eddie swore violently as he saw two of the cultists rush at him and Roxas.

Eddie was worried more for Roxas than himself as he knew that he could hold his own in a brawl and other than short knives (Not even calling them swords, that's how pathetic those weapons are) they didn't seem to have any other weapons.

Roxas quickly proved able to fight as he summoned out Oblivion and Oathkeeper, his two keyblades and parried away two cultists attack.

Eddie punched one cultist in the face and kicked another in the chest before rushing down to the axe that they were almost praying to. He quickly pulled it out of the ground and with one swing violently decapitated two of his enemies.

He glanced down at the dual sided axe in surprise at how amazing it looked. "Separator, huh," Eddie said to himself as he sliced another enemy in two with the weapon. "Fitting."

He and Roxas continued to parry and kill their enemies for a few moments before Eddie noticed something. The priests were now going for his guitar. "Hey, no," Eddie shouted in anger as he rushed up the steps.

He decapitated and dismembered several cultists on the way up until he finally made it to the final priest. "Get away from her," He shouted as he cut down the last enemy and reclaimed his guitar.

He got distracted by the guitar and making sure it works by playing a few strings while several enemies were behind him. They were quickly struck down by lightning.

Eddie looked up as if just remembering where he was as he heard a loud thump and saw the last one fall.

He quickly put two and two together and said, "That a girl, Clementine."

Elsewhere in the field, Roxas was holding his own extremely easily, but for every cultist that he beat, two more seem to appear and take the beaten one's place.

He was getting a bit overwhelmed by numbers when he heard a guitar riff and saw an enemy behind him fall down electrocuted.

He glanced behind him and saw that one of the cultists had gotten behind him and that Eddie had somehow summoned lightning to hit him and kill him.

Eddie quickly gave a Rock on sign and said, "Dude, jump!"

Roxas took the warning seriously and immediately jumped just as Eddie played a new rift on the guitar that caused an Earthquake that shook the building apart and killed some of the cultists. While Roxas was still in the air and Eddie still had his hands on the previous riff, Eddie chained together another Earthquake that completely destroyed the building and killed the rest of the cultists.

"That rocked!' Eddie said ecstatically. "I was all like, wham-bam, and you were all, scing-scing with your strange swords!" Eddie paused in his rant about how awesome they were when he was distracted by a thought, "Hey, what are they called anyway?"

Roxas sighed, "They're called keyblades."

"Do they have a specific name?" Eddie pressed.

Roxas was about to answer with 'Oathkeeper and Oblivion' when he had a thought. He was different from Sora. So, why should he keep the same keyblades?

With a thought, Roxas forced magic into the blades and thought of what he wanted their new representation to be. He thought of how he was the darkness, yet he was fighting to find an inner peace. He was fighting for both pure and less than pure reasons as well. It was these philosophical thoughts that were going on that reshaped his keyblades.

The one in his right hand now was blue like the night sky with black tips and handle.

The one in his left hand now was almost pure white, with the handle being light grey.

Eddie quickly woahed at the sight, clearly wowed at the change and how awesome it was.

"Forget what they're called, how'd you do that!" Eddie said, amazed at the change that took place in them.

Roxas chuckled at how much he was reminded of Axel in Eddie and replied, "Well, the blades weren't really mine, the way they were before, so I just changed them so that they were."

Eddie was confused, "But did you steal them if they aren't really yours."

Roxas sighed, looked like he was about to tell his life's story. "Well, in a way they are. Have you ever heard of Nobodys on your world?"

Eddie shook his head to indicate that he hadn't and looked enraptured at Roxas.

"Well, Nobodys are greater heartless, which are creatures born from those enveloped in darkness, or from those who have been consumed by darkness. They are shadows of what the originals were." Roxas said uncomfortably.

Eddie looked like he didn't know how to deal with the information and Roxas continued before Eddie could say anything.

"I'm a bit more complex. You see, my original was a teen named Sora. He was the champion of light and the chosen of the Keyblade. But, he made a bad decision that resulted in him being momentarily consumed by Darkness. This caused him to develop a separate, sleeping nobody; me. Something eventually happened to Sora on his journey to protect the multi-verse, and he was put to sleep and I woke up. However, I had no idea what was going on and was memoryless. I joined up with an organization called Organization XIII whose goal was to regain their hearts by collecting enough hearts to open a door that leads to a heart called Kingdom Hearts, said to contain all of the hearts in the multi-verse. We thought that if we could get enough hearts from beating heartless and Nobodys and taking the hearts they collected, we could open Kingdom Hearts and retrieve our own hearts." Roxas continued before taking a break with a sigh.

"I had two best friends that I found in the Organization. Everything was going great until Xion was convinced to erase herself from existence. Then, things went from bad to worse when I was challenged by Riku, the man who defeated Axel, my other best friend, and Xion. We fought for a few minutes, and it was clear that I was the better fighter, but Riku gave himself into the darkness and rejuvenated himself so that he could beat me." Roxas said with a scowl as he thought of those events.

"I was then manipulated with mind magic to think I was a simple student on summer break, from there, I lived out a summer break, and on the last week, was approached by Axel, who I had forgotten. Axel and I fought twice, me still not remembering him. Then, I got my memories back and was supposed to join with Sora. Right as I was about to, I fought Axel one last time and beat him. After that, I was face to face with Sora and decided against joining up with him. DiZ tried to have me join with him by force but I managed to off-balance him just enough to escape." Roxas finishes.

"Damn, that's rough." Eddie comments after a few moments in thought, not someone that shows his emotions to other people.

"Yeah, that's why I changed my Keyblades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion were his weapons, not mine. These are my weapons, Inner Light," He held up the one on the left, "and Descent into Darkness." Roxas held up the right one as he finished.

Eddie and Roxas gave it a few minutes of thought before they decided to look around and continue their journey.

~~~Line Break~~~

 _Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Twilight Town_

Namine was hooked up to another machine, but her mind was in the distance between Sora and Roxas' minds.

She was trying to do a patch job that would bring the two minds closer together, but her heart wasn't in it so she wasn't getting very far.

'Was Roxas right in what he did? Living as himself rather than Sora?' She questioned herself mentally while debating the answer internally.

A part of her wished to rejoin with Kairi and become whole again, but another part desired the freedom away from Kairi and the ability to be herself without having to be asleep for her entire life as Kairi lived out hers.

This indecision caused her to lose focus of her work and stopped her from working as well as she did. It also didn't help that she wasn't entirely sure that she was loyal to DiZ's cause as she was entirely certain that he was not working through pure goals, based on how he had reacted to Roxas' escape from being a part of Sora.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a central pillar solidified and showed Sora's Oblivion and Oathkeeper on the side that was closest to Sora's mind, and another set of Keyblades on Roxas' side, one of pure light and one of pure darkness.

Namine gasped as she saw a transparent wall forming in the middle of the pillar and rushed at the wall, only to be too late as the wall formed completely and showed no mind at the other end anymore, showing that there was no more connection between the two beings anymore.

Namine gasped as she was forced out of the mindscape.

She quickly turned off the machine and got up to look at the camera that was facing Sora's pod and was surprised to see that it had opened.

She watched as Sora stepped out and the two pods connected to Donald and Goofy also opened.

~~~Line Break~~~

DiZ finished reporting the bad news to Riku over two and a half hours ago and Riku was still slicing through him bit by bit with the Keyblade. Riku was about to go for another strike when they both heard a beep from DiZ communicator.

Riku stepped over to the communicator and turned it on.

What he saw stunned the both of them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were awake and were boarding the train in twilight town.

Riku let off a laugh before going to inform King Mickey of the development.

Good thing he didn't know what exactly had happened and what Riku had done, he was sure that he would be executed by the King for his crimes.

Inside of himself, the light part of him still slept undisturbed, as the darkness was in control and would do anything of accomplishing it's goal.

~~~Line Break~~~

 _Back with Roxas in Brutal Land_

The two had spent a few minutes looking around and Roxas was shocked at the horrific landscape that surrounded them. He had only ever been to worlds on the light side of the multi-verse and this was the first time that he had seen something so dark. The entire land that they were standing on was made of skulls, human or otherwise. Surrounding them was an ocean of acid and the sky was red. The only way off of the area was a bridge that stretched on for a while.

Roxas was jarred out of his thoughts as he and Eddie watched a huge behemoth of a creature climb the mountain of skulls to get up to them.

He was surprised to find a large woman being the rider. He would normally say something to her, but the fact that she had her head turned away meant that there was something not quite right about her, common sense told him.

"Don't worry, I got this," Eddie said with a smirk on his face.

He then walked forward and said, "I know, I'm supposed to think you're a nun but I know you're really some kind of big ugly demon, so let's have it."

The nun turns around and sure enough, her face is missing the eyes and entirely made up of metal. The metal is separated in the middle and she roars and lets out terrible smelling breath.

"Ah Ha!" Eddie cried triumphantly, "I knew it was a big ugly demon!" Right as Roxas was about to say something about everyone being able to figure that out, he continued, "Kind of sexy in a weird way, though."

The nun screamed a second time and Eddie took the opportunity to use an Earth shaker riff to throw her off balance before he electrocuted her with lightning from his guitar and then took an axe and cut her head off.

Roxas was stunned, the guy may act kind of funny, but he was pretty cool and knew how to fight for sure.

"Okay, now time to get moving," Eddie said with a smirk and mischievous look in his eyes as he got on the behemoth and sat like the nun.

He motioned for Roxas to get on and Roxas did so, still not really understanding what the hell Eddie was on about.

"O Evil ones," Eddie started off and Roxas smacked his forehead at the stupidity, "Those above us who commit all evil in the world, could you dudes really hurt me and start this thing up and get it moving."

Okay, _now_ he was being stupid, there is no way that this would work.

The behemoth started up and started moving down the hill as Eddie continued saying stuff (Roxas would not legitimize it by calling it praying).

Roxas eye twitched with every step down the beast took, unable and unwilling to believe the stupidity of the situation before him.

Finally, the ride of stupidity was over as Eddie accidently thanked the evil gods for doing a good deed.

"No! I meant evil!" Eddie screamed as he got off and landed in front of some cultists.

Roxas was thrown off immediately after him. Roxas immediately went back to back with Eddie as the cultists surrounded him, prepared for a fight.

"You remember that Earth Shaker riff that I played on my guitar earlier?" Eddie murmured his question to Roxas.

Roxas nodded at Eddie and shifted slightly to look at him and the cultists at the same time.

Eddie nodded his head upward slightly and Roxas looked where he was pointing and smirked.

Roxas jumped on Eddie's back and used that as a lift to get himself further into the air so that he would be off the ground when Eddie used his attack.

Eddie jumped a bit off the ground and then slammed his foot on the ground at the same time that he played the last note in the riff.

The hanging skeletons above the cultists came crashing down and killed all but one, who immediately attacked Eddie, only to be parried away as Roxas crashed down in the middle and blocked with his Keyblade while the other sat on his hip.

Roxas pushed her slightly away and Eddie came in overhead with his axe intending to take the cultist down.

Just as the cultist was about to be sliced in two by the Separator, he pulled up dual swords and brought them up and blocked the hit, causing **her** face to be revealed.

She had black raven colored hair with light brown eyes and a black choker. All in all, she was hot.

"Oh man," Roxas could just tell the next comment out of Eddie's mouth would be dumb enough to cause him to bash his head against the wall. "Don't tell me I've been killing hot girls this whole time."

The girl paid no mind to what he said and just responded, "The axe, so you've come for it as well."

Eddie took his axe off from its position and let it rest in his hand and said, "No, but these guys jumped me and-hang on." He then put his axe in a backwards position and sliced at a cultist that was behind him, killing him in one hit.

"-and it was just sitting there so…" he continued.

Roxas listed to the exchange and almost choked when he heard the unintentional entendre the black haired female made. "You handle it very naturally."

As if just realizing it, Eddie's face took on a look of mild surprise and said, "Yeah, that's kind of strange, isn't it? I've never touched an axe before."

"Who are you?" The black haired female asked curiously.

Eddie was about to point out the cultist behind her shoulder when Roxas threw one of his keyblades and impaled the cultist with his Keyblade before summoning it back to him.

This brought the Dark haired girl's attention back to the present time and their situation. "We've got to get out of here before HE arrives." She said.

"Yeah," Eddie said, acting like he knew what she was talking about.

With that, the three started running, and more cultists and battle nuns showed up to intercept them.

"Wait, before who arrives?" Eddie asked while they were running.

"Emperor Deviculus," She said.

"Who?" Roxas asked that time.

"Emperor Deviculus," She answered again. Then questioned him on his lack of knowledge on Deviculus, "Where are you two from?"

While Eddie slashed up another battle nun he answered nonchalantly, "It's kinda hard to say, I kinda live on the road."

Roxas grunted as he felt the strain of blocking another cultist before killing him. "Same here."

She didn't really know how to explain it while they were fighting, so she just said, "Be assured, you don't want to be here when he arrives."

"What's the big deal?" Eddie asked, not really certain why it was so important for them to be out of there.

"You're slaughtering his personal guard right now." The raven haired female said.

"Yup, that'd do it," Roxas said with a grunt as he pushed back another cultist and cut him down. They were about ¾ of the way to the large door at the end of the circular room they were at, and the cultists kept coming.

With that, Eddie finally cut down the last of the cultists in that section and finally got to the door, where they saw about 20 cultists and 4 battle nuns.

Roxas was tired and didn't know if he could beat all of the ones that came at him, Eddie's guitar was still cooling down and his hand was starting to blister from using it, and the black haired girl was definitely not up to their skill level just yet.

The three of them grouped together before Roxas got an idea of what to do to stop the enemy.

"Eddie, go to the other side," Roxas said, pointing to where he meant and nodding at Ophelia.

Roxas then put his Keyblade behind the black haired girl and slammed her in the back with it, causing her to go through the cultists and a battle nun with her swords.

She then got the idea and turned around so her legs were facing Eddie's axe and jumped through another section of cultists and 2 battle nuns.

Roxas then hit her through the last cultists and battle nuns with his Keyblade.

She then got herself up and reminded herself of where she was. "Come on, we have to get to the door before the-oh no."

Roxas looked through where she was pointing and sighed, there was an entire army, countless cultists, several big things on legs that he didn't recognize, and around 50 battle nuns.

Eddie then looked through the door and commented nonchalantly, "Yeah, that's a lot of dudes."

"Ah!" He screamed as a cultist stuck his blade through and almost poked out his eye.

The girl quickly slammed her sword into the door to stop the cultist from opening it.

While there was nothing going on, Eddie decided to ask the girl a few questions. "What is this place?" He asked.

"The Temple of Ormagoden," She answered tiredly, not having a lot of energy at the moment, "It's a place of ancient power but no one knows its true purpose."

While they were talking, Eddie walked up to a stack of vines in the middle of the room facing the door.

She stopped talking as she saw Eddie walk out of it looking like he was possessed.

Roxas was about to attack when the man lifted the guitar, only to be surprised when he played another verse than what he had played for the lightning and earthquake power of his guitar.

There was a brief rumbling and some parts that were obviously from a car vibrated out of the ground.

"What have you done?" She said, extremely surprised by the development.

"Created beauty by simply rocking, that's all." Eddie said nonchalantly.

Roxas would normally say something, but that was pretty close to what he had done, so he let it slide.

She saw Eddie pick up the frame of the car and asked, "Is that helping us get out of here alive?"

Eddie didn't answer her, completely engrossed in his work. About a minute later, Eddie finished the last touches and smirked before backing up and giving Roxas and the girl a clear view of the car.

It was a black car with flames on the side of it as well as three exhaust pipes on either side and a bunch on the back. The front had a metal plow with a skull in the middle of it attached. It had two seats up front with a seat in the back with a mounted machine gun on both the front and the back of the seat.

"Is it a mine cart?" She asked, completely stumped as to what it was.

"I call it the druid plow," Eddie said proudly as he looked on at his creation. "Let me show you how it works."

Eddie then walked up to the vehicle and jumped in.

Roxas quickly followed to the back seat, wanting the machine guns.

"What you do, you slam it into- whoo hoo hoo- hello," Eddie started and then got distracted as the black haired female revealed her body by taking off her cloak. Roxas was dumbfounded at the woman's beauty as well, she was definitely extremely hot. She had a perfect hourglass figure which was further accentuated by the tight skinny jeans, black knee high leather boots, and mid-riff bearing tight t-shirt that she was wearing.

"Looks like it's working already," Eddie said as he gave the girl a once over.

They heard a crash at the door and looked to see that it was pushed back once.

Eddie quickly started the car, startling the girl and making her draw her swords. "You have awakened the spirit of the beast himself!" The girl said, shocked.

"I hope so, hop in!" Eddie called out to her.

She looked between the door and the car a few times, unsure of which to trust, but obviously decided to trust Eddie as she jumped in the car with him.

Eddie put the car in gear and drove the plow straight through the door. He pushed the accelerate and started rushing down the mountain. Roxas grabbed his machine gun and started firing it at everything in front of them, not really worried about behind them because of how fast they were going.

They made a good team, Roxas admitted as he gunned down the obstacles in their path. Eddie was the reckless one willing to take on any risk to accomplish his goals, while Roxas was the cautious one that balanced him out.

The girl said urgently, "We need to reach the bridge before they shut the feeding gate to the pens.

"Feeding area? What are they feeding?" Eddie asked as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

"You get there fast enough, you might not need to find out." The girl said, scared of whatever it was.

'We're going to find out,' both Eddie and Roxas thought, knowing how that score worked.

Eddie then drove through a crazy legs and said, "Okay, I haven't mentioned it yet, but this place is crazy."

The girl said sadly, "Yes, these are dark times for our land, but there are those of us fighting to change the way things are. Is that why you've come, to join us in the defense of humanity?"

Eddie shrugged, "Between all that's happened, I haven't really thought about it yet, but I don't have a better answer so I'm gonna say yes."

They then jumped through a skull and landed in an arena like place.

Eddie drove around the area and saw four more cultists standing in his way.

"Oh, come on!" He cried out, finally showing his frustration, "I'm fucking sick of these guys right now."

Eddie was about to get out of the car to take them down when Roxas cried, "Duck!"

Eddie dove to the side and was surprised when he saw the cultists go down, riddled with bullet holes.

"Forgot about the machine gun," Roxas asked, amused at Eddie.

Eddie just nodded sheepishly, nothing to really say, and then he saw the girl up at the top of the gate and going through.

Right before she went through, Eddie called out to her, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Ophelia," She shouted down right as she went through the gate to try and get it open.

Eddie just nodded and lit a cigarette before pushing it closer to Roxas to see if he wanted one.

Roxas shook his head no.

While they were distracted, they weren't distracted enough to miss the shadow over top of them and Eddie quickly pushed the gas and got away just as a giant parasite looking thing came up at them and tried to eat them with its gigantic mouth and three tongues.

Roxas got an idea and turned to the back machine gun and shot one of the tongues off.

The thing roared in pain before going back up and waiting for an opportunity to strike again.

It did the same thing in that it tried to grab them with its tongue only for Roxas to shoot it again.

"This thing just doesn't learn," Eddie laughed as he saw it get hit again.

The third time, it happened the same way and then Eddie parked the car by the gate.

"Guess you won't be French kissing anytime soon!" Eddie said with a smile.

Roxas watched as Ophelia snuck up on him and asked, "What's French kissing?"

Roxas watched with a smile as Eddie stuttered and then Ophelia interrupted him with a smile, "The uh, gate's open."

"What?" Eddie asked and Roxas let out a chuckle. "Oh, the gate."

They saw the worm come for another attack. Ophelia got a plan and taunted it, "Come over here, you foul and rotten worm!"

She was then pushed back into the gate and Roxas and Eddie both rushed to help, only to stop as Ophelia disguised her movements as beating the worm's head and then pointed to both of the chains that held the gate up.

"On 3," Roxas called out as he readied his keyblades.

"1," Eddie lifted his axe.

"2," Roxas lifted his blade in ready position.

"3," Both of them called out together as the cut down the chains holding the gate up and watched as it closed on top of the worm.

"Decapitation!" Eddie called out as he played the axe like it was his guitar.

Then, Eddie started talking like a wise old sensei and Roxas knew that this was going to be hilarious. "There it is-uh," Eddie was cut off as it growled, "hang on," Eddie then mauled it with his axe. "I shall now teach you the art of French kissing."

Ophelia looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised and her face in a 'really?' expression.

They were cut off as the beast broke the gate and smashed everything down around it, including the area right about them.

Roxas quickly jumped into his spot as Eddie jumped in the driver seat, carrying Ophelia to the passenger seat.

As the last pillar was about to collapse on top of them, Eddie quickly pressed the nitro and boosted out of the area.

"The bridge is collapsing!" Ophelia called in a panic as Eddie drove on using the nitro, completely calm.

"Don't worry, that's way behind-holy shit the bridge is collapsing!" Eddie said in fright as it was happening right behind him.

Roxas, having nothing to do as all of the demons had evacuated, just sat back and laughed as he felt the wind in his hair.

He watched as Eddie calmed down and drove like a boss before he got distracted and started staring at the moon. "That's a really nice moon," Eddie shouted.

"Eyes on the road!" Ophelia screamed as they barely missed one of the holes that were appearing in the bridge.

They went past another few and watched as three of the crazy legs fell through the holes.

"Man, those things are stupid," Eddie said with a laugh.

They were distracted by the appearance of a large creature in the distance. It was completely made of darkness, and had hands enveloped in fire. It had a collar around its neck and its defining feature was its lack of a heart.

"Hey, Roxas, is that one of those things that you told me you fought before?" Eddie asked nervously.

Roxas shouted back to him, "Yeah, but I've never seen one like it before. This may be the biggest one that I've ever seen."

"That's bad and- whoa! Holy shit!" Eddie started and then screamed as a massive fireball came down and exploded right where they would be if Eddie hadn't screamed.

HE continued swerving as the thing kept throwing meteor after meteor and Roxas tried to shoot some of them down.

He noticed that the thing was being held out of the water by a barge that was chained to the bridge and got an idea.

"Eddie! Get close to the left side of the bridge." Roxas shouted as he stood in the back of the vehicle.

He drew his right Keyblade and, as they drove closer to the right side of the bridge, they also got closer to the chain.

Roxas brought his Keyblade down at just the right moment to undo the tether that held the barge in place and watched as it screamed at him and sent the last few fireballs, the last one blowing a hole in front of them.

"We're not gonna make it!" Ophelia screamed as she saw the large gap between the top and bottom of the bridge.

"We're gonna make it!" Eddie shouted, assured of their victory.

He pressed the nitro button and picked up as much speed as possible before telling everyone, "Okay, now put your hands up."

"Wahoo!" Eddie yelled in delight and the other two a mixture of shock and happiness.

He turned off the nitro as they hit the ground and then he skidded to a stop.

Eddie saw her looking at the car adoringly and said, "You like the car?"

"Yeah," she said, "I can't wait to show it to Lars."

That wiped the smile right off of his face.

Roxas started laughing but covered it up with a cough.

"We should keep moving," Eddie said seriously, seeing he was crushing on a girl who liked someone else.

"We'll be safe in bladehenge. Here, take this map." She said as she handed him a map with an x that marked their next stop.

"What's in Bladehenge?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Bladehenge is the center of the human resistance movement." She replied.

"Ah ha!" Eddie said triumphantly, "Army headquarters, huh?"

"Well, right now that army is just Lars, his sister, and me." Ophelia admitted sadly.

"What? Come on?" Eddie said, not believing it.

"Lars is a great leader, truly inspirational." Ophelia defended her crush.

Roxas snorted, "Sure sounds like it." He said sarcastically.

"But, we've had a few…practical setbacks." She said sadly.

"Then he's not a great leader, he just leads." Roxas said. "A true leader knows how to navigate around roadblocks, someone who leads just lets them push him back."

She sighed as she saw his point so she just continued listing the setbacks, "An army needs food, shelter, transportation…so many details to manage."

"Sounds like what you guys need is a ROADIE." Eddie said confidently.

"What's a Roadie?" Ophelia asked, curious about this new information.

"Uh," Eddie said a bit nervously, trying to find the best light to put his job in, "It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it when we get to town. We'll have a big powwow with your whole army and I'll tell you all about it over a big flagon of mead."

Roxas laughed at the dilemma Eddie now faced, truly happy that he had come along for the ride here.

"What's a flagon of mead?" Ophelia asked, finding she had a lot of things to ask her friend about.

Roxas smirked at Eddie. Eddie scowled and asked, "Aren't we in medieval times?"

Roxas had to admit that was a good reason for asking for mead, so gave Eddie the point.

"I uh…pff, all we have is beer. But you can have as many kegs as you want." Ophelia said, hopeful that the two strangers would help them.

As Eddie drove off with Roxas and Ophelia in tow, to Bladehenge, things were developing rapidly between the Heartless and Deviculus.

~~~Line Break~~~

Deviculus looked down at his followers bodies impassionately. He didn't care in the slightest about them, however, if there was someone capable of killing his followers, it was good to know.

His advisor came up to him and bowed respectfully before he stated what he had been told, "Deviculus, they say it was the fire beast Ormagoden himself."

"No," Deviculus said. HE then walked over to the gate that still had the sword stuck in the hand on it, and pulled it out. "Far, far worse than he."

He continued, "It was Succoria," He sniffs the blade, "I can smell her blood. The season of pain is upon us."

The advisor was confused, "But why has she returned now, what does she want?"

War." Deviculus answered simply.

He then smiled. "I have been preparing for this. Our new slaves are so useful in quelling the human slaves, even the normal dissention in my ranks is quelled because of them. Now, we are ready."

He gave an evil laugh before smirking. "Finally."

 **Done!**

 **Here are the stats for all of the characters, but these stats will only list the changes.**

 **Roxas**

 **Affiliation: Organization XIII (past), Ironheade (present)**

 **Weapons: Keyblades: Inner Light and Descent Into Darkness**

 **Specialty: Blade Wielding**

 **Description: The Nobody of Sora who has now been separated from him completely.**

 **Current forms available: Original form**

 **Eddie Riggs**

 **Affiliation: Leader of Ironheade**

 **Weapons: Axe (Separator) and guitar (Clementine)**

 **Specialty: Metal warfare**

 **Sora**

 **Affiliation: King Mickey**

 **Weapons: Keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper**

 **Specialty: Blade wielding**

 **Current forms: Original, valor, wisdom, and limit**

 **Ophelia**

 **Affiliation: Ironheade**

 **Weapons: Twin short swords**

 **Specialty: Blade wielding**

 **Description: A beautiful raven haired women with light brown eyes.**

 **Brute**

 **Affiliation: Nobody and Tainted Coil**

 **Weapon: Flaming meteors**

 **Specialty: Long distance warfare and vanguard**

 **Description: a huge heartless with flaming hands that shoot meteors.**

 **Deviculus**

 **Affiliation: Leader of the Tainted Coil**

 **Weapon: Guitar scythe**

 **Specialty: magic and scythe mastery**

 **Description: Leader of the tainted coil, he is the most feared demon in all of history and the undisputed emperor of Brutal Land due to fear.**

 **Battle Nun**

 **Affiliation: Tainted Coil**

 **Weapon: Nails, summon cultists, and breathe attack**

 **Specialty: Distraction and summoning**

 **Description: Large women with voluptuous bodies and long legs. Beautiful until you get to their face.**

 **Riku**

 **Affiliation: King Mickey and Organization XIII**

 **Weapon: Keyblade**

 **Specialty: Warfare and blade war**

 **Description: a teen with long silver hair and a visor over his eyes. He wears t-shirts and jeans under an organization XIII cloak.**

 **Done! Please read and review!**


	3. AN reboot is up

**Hey, this is just an A/N to let everyone know that the rewrite for this fic is out and I hope you all enjoy it! I fixed all of the mistakes I made in this fic and have also explained some of the changes that I have made to the new one.**

 **I shall be replacing this with my new story Going His Own Way. It's the same premise and everything, but, like I said, I fixed the majority of my mistakes that I made with that one, so if someone finds an error I made again, feel free to correct it. Thank you to all who favorited and followed my story and I hope you enjoy the reboot of it.**


End file.
